


Kinktober 09. Aphrodisiac

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But Tony will take care of him, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sex Magic, Stephen gets hit by dubious magic once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 9: AphrodisiacStephen gets hit by a spell with unpleasant side-effects. Tony tries to help him through it as best as he can.





	Kinktober 09. Aphrodisiac

“Please, Tony, I need…”

Normally, the desperation in Stephen’s voice would be funny - and hot as hell - but under the current circumstances it was only heartbreaking.

He was a panting, sweaty mess, face red and still painfully hard. Tony just about managed to catch his hand when he tried to take himself into hand again.

“Don’t, baby. You’re only hurting yourself.” And Stephen was already hurting enough, no need to add his hands to the mix of pain and arousal swirling through him right now. “Here, let me.”

Having to restrain Stephen without his explicit permission was awful but it was better than letting Stephen try to work through the aphrodisiac effects of the spell he’d been exposed to with his damaged hands.

Still holding on to his hands Tony gathered him in a tight embrace. Stephen immediately began to move against him, desperate for some sort of friction.

“What do you need?” Tony asked. “My hands? My mouth? Do you want to fuck me?” Stephen was probably too much of a mess to even think about actually fucking Tony but whatever. According to Stephen, back when he’d still been still coherent, it would take another two or three hours of the effects to pass. Tony was ready and willing to do and become everything to help Stephen through this.

A desperate moan and more mindless rubbing against Tony was the only response. Okay, he could deal with that. Carefully transferring his hold on both of Stephen’s fragile wrists into his left one he reached down and gripped Stephen’s hard cock in a tight grip and immediately began to jerk him off as hard and fast as he could in the awkward position they were in.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” He knew that Stephen was beyond hearing or understanding him right now but he had to try to soothe him for his own peace of mind. Coming hard would relive Stephen for a few minutes and he would use the time to get him back to bed and clean him up a little bit. “I’ll get you through this. Just listen to me and when you can, tell me what you need. Come on, Stephen, let go.”

Stephen did and came with a cry that sounded more pained than anything else before slumping against Tony. After a moment of consideration Tony simply picked him up and carried him back to bed.

Stephen just clung to him, exhausted and still panting slightly. Tony looked down and - for the first time ever - was glad to see Stephen’s cock spent and soft for the time being.

“Not long now,” he promised and brushed sweaty hair out of Stephen’s face. He looked beautiful like this, Tony had to admit, if only to himself. He loved seeing Stephen exhausted from sex but he hated the desperation in Stephen’s eyes right now. “Tell me what you need.”

“Just hold me,” Stephen whispered tiredly. “And when I get hard again… just get it over with as quickly and efficiently as possible. Please. I just want to get through this and sleep.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Tony promised, gently catching and restraining the hand that was already wandering down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188330444461/aphrodisiac).


End file.
